daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalindra Hawke
Some Champions are what the city - or cause - or whatever deserves. With Kalindra, Kirkwall got lucky. How it's up to us to make Kirkwall the city that deserves her. Overview Physical Appearance Kalindra Hawke - red hair, green eyes, and a shy little smile. If you want more, you can find it in Tale of the Champion, page 24, sold at any fine shop. Personality Have you...no, you probably haven't met Glowbug. Though it's her permanent bedmate that actually glows. She had a sharp enough tongue when we met, but what happened to Carver...and then everything in Kirkwall...I haven't seen it since we got back from that Blighted expedition. *coughs* Excuse me. She's sweet. Too sweet, but everyone has their flaws. 'Talents and Skills' Did you know she's a dressmaker? More than dresses; if you see the urchins wandering around Kirkwall in linen and lace - or sturdy tweed - that's probably her. She doesn't care how many times they tear it up. Figures. Oh, and somehow that girl knows more about Kirkwall than *I* do. No idea how that happened. Biography History Shit. I don't know what I should even share any longer. She got to Kirkwall, got her mother's estate and name back, lost everything, found a lover and a bunch of friends, and is now somewhere. It's all in the Tale, found at any bookstore that knows good literature. In-game Well, there was the Expedition That Went Wrong (though Carver's still as salty as ever, it's from somewhere else and a fancy blue-and-white set of armor), 'accidentally losing' the Boy Who Had Weird Dreams (he's fine, don't worry), the whole 'sure, I'm a staff twirler but will duel the Arishok' thing, and then the mess of 'Blondie went crazy but other mages shouldn't pay for it' (until *they* went crazy, too). That's Chapters 3, 7, 8, 20, and 34 of the Tale of the Champion, only two sovereigns for the standard, or ten for the illustrated version. Post-game Like I said, after the remaining Templars started huffing Meredith's statue (there's an image I wish I didn't have), she vanished. Not never to be seen again - you know better - but somewhere people weren't crazy and wanting to kill her. I don't think it would have worked, but well. Better to be safe than sorry. You find a trail of dead slavers? You bet she's with Fenris somehow. Relationships Let's just say she and Merrill patched things up...kinda. And Isabela's off doing her own thing, and Aveline's doing *her* thing, with some extra help from Donnic and the rest, heh. Don't ask me about Junior; haven't seen him in years. I also avoid Gamlen whenever I can - it's too depressing. Oh, and you already know that her and Blondie's friendship ended...rather explosively. If you don't, I don't know why you're reading this, either. Miscellaneous If you want excitement, dragon chases, and battles to the death with Coterie and blood mages, you missed your chance. Kalindra turned all *responsible,* and drug as many of us as she could into that special pit of damnation. It's why I'm stuck on a throne where my feet don't even touch the ground. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Toshi Nama Category:Hawke